


And Now We Wait

by love_me_some_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 8, Smut, domestic!Cas, domestic!Dean, domestic!Destiel, my personal season 9, pre season 9, sick!Sam, working on it, zeke is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_me_some_pie/pseuds/love_me_some_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the trials to close Hell's gate left Sam hospitalized and in a coma, Dean doesn't know who to turn to. Kevin is just a kid it's not like he would have any wise intel in what Dean should do with his life, and his angel is nowhere to be found. But, when Dean finds said angel on the side of the road, can the two of them find happiness once again, or are they doomed to go down the path they were once heading? (post s8 pre s9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.

The first thing Dean did after the angels had fallen was get Sam in the hospital and try to find Cas, he prayed and called his cell and he practically begged at one of Dean’s lower points and did everything he could do to find Cas because, hell, if he couldn’t see that man again he just might break, especially with Sam in the hospital, he’d be alone and Dean didn’t think he could survive that. Then all Dean could do was wait because he had no idea how or where to find Cas and at the moment Sam is the one that needs Dean the most, well he hopes so at least. So Dean did exactly that, he waited and waited. Dean would sleep in the bunker, his only companion being Kevin although all he did all day was either play video games or look up ancient scriptures from the Bible so he wasn’t much fun to be around, and every morning after he fed himself and Kevin breakfast, Dean would take the Impala down to the local hospital and wait again, this time for either Cas to be there with him or Sam to wake up.  
Neither happened for about three weeks. So Dean kept waiting.  
Today was just like any other, Dean woke up at 7 AM sharp, he didn’t even need the alarm clock anymore, it became routine. His bare feet slapped against the stone flooring as he made his way to the kitchen. Dean rubbed his eyes with one hand while he was readying the coffee machine, today Dean needed to pick up groceries and a new book to read to Sam, Dean was thinking something along the lines of the Hobbit. Kevin was probably still asleep, just like any other teenager, he didn’t get up before 10 AM. So Dean sat quietly, the only sound in the kitchen of the coffee brewing.  
Dean had never felt more alone in his life, his brother wasn’t here to whine about how bad non-organic coffee was for Dean’s health and Cas wasn’t here to watch them both with a confused expression on his cute little face. Dean had known that he liked Cas for a while, how could he not? They practically had eye sex every time they had a conversation with one another. It took Dean a while to admit those feelings to just himself because, hell Dean was straight for all he knew, he still is, just not when it comes to Cas. Nothing is ever normal when it comes to Cas and that’s one of the main reasons why Dean loves the shit out of him. Dean was interrupted from his thoughts when the coffee machine beeped, he walked over to the cupboard to grab a coffee mug and poured himself a coffee. Just another day in paradise Dean thinks bitterly before he starts making the pancakes.  
At about 11 AM Dean starts making his way to the Impala, the only place he really feels is a constant in his life anymore, Jesus, when did Dean get so damn depressing.  
“Dean wait! Before you come home with the groceries make sure to get this book from the library for me, I think I may be close to finding a more convenient cure to vampirism after the feed.” Kevin says hopefully while handing Dean a sheet of paper with the name of the book on it.  
“Will do Kev, try not to get into too much trouble while I’m gone.” Dean says bringing a false smile to his face before pocketing the slip of paper and hopping in the car.  
It was sunset by the time that Dean threw the book that Kevin wanted Dean to get in the car along with the groceries and Green Eggs and Ham, the book he chose for Sammy. It had been a very important memory for Dean, when Sam had a restless night and their father was nowhere in sight, Dean read him Green Eggs and Ham, a book they picked up along their travels. Sam loved it because he could pretend he was the main character and Dean loved it because it made Sam smile.  
Dean was just heading down the road on his way back to the bunker, the sun almost over the horizon line when he spotted him. The man Dean had dreamt about for the longest time. There in a collapsed heap on the side of the forest road was Cas, collapsed. The first emotion Dean had was relief, at least he found Cas, the next emotion Dean had was the strongest feeling of panic and terror at the thought of him finding Cas dead that Dean thought he might puke. Dean pulled over to the side of the road in a rush, he opened the door before the car even stopped rolling and was sprinting over to his angel. Cas lay there, completely motionless with his face in the dirt and his limbs sprawled every which way. Dean leant down next to Cas’ body and put two fingers to his pulse on his neck. Come on, come on, come on, please don’t be dead, I swear to God you son of a bitch if you are dead I will kick open Heaven’s doors if I have to in order to get you back. Dean’s whole body sagged with relief when he felt the faint but present pulse. Dean quickly put his arms under Cas’ lower and upper back and lifting him up with a grunt, Cas was way lighter than Dean had expected and that made Dean even more nervous. Dean quickly but carefully put Cas in the passenger seat and ran over to his seat. When Dean got himself in the car he stared at Cas’ still body and grabbed his hand, whether for Cas’ or his own comfort Dean didn’t know but he would be lying if he said that he didn’t hold it all the way back to the bunker.  
When Dean got back to the bunker, he rushed Cas inside carrying him bridal style and shouting to Kevin to help him. When a confused Kevin emerged from the living room with his game controller in hand he immediately dropped it onto the nearest surface and ran over to help Dean with Cas.  
“Holy shit what happened?” Kevin asked while helping Dean bring Cas to the nearest bedroom which happened to be his own.  
“I have no idea Kev, all I know is I found Cas like this on the side of the road and that he is alive but barely, we need to get him better Kevin, I swear to God.” Dean and Kevin gently set Cas down on the bed and Dean told Kevin to grab a cold cloth, a thermometer and some water. When Kevin ran out of the room to get the supplies Dean made quick work with removing the dirty and mud caked trench coat to get at the stained shirts underneath, when all of Cas’ upper body clothing was removed Dean checked for any obvious injuries, Dean found a really big one. Peeking out of Cas’ side was blood and when Dean slowly flipped Cas onto his stomach it took everything inside of Dean not to cry and throw up at the same time. Taking up most of the skin on Cas’ back was the largest claw marks that Dean had ever seen. There was dried blood all over Cas’ back and new blood flowing from the open wound now, mostly from Dean transporting Cas everywhere. Dean ran to the door and shouted for Kevin to bring a first aid kit and get the hell back in here.  
When Kevin came rushing back in, Dean grabbed the first aid kit from his hands and made quick work on the claw marks, hearing Kevin gasp behind him from looking at the damage. Dean worked for about an hour on Cas’ wounds, making sure they weren’t infected and getting the blood to stop flowing, Kevin left to put the forgotten groceries in Dean’s car away and make dinner. When Dean did get the wounds under control, he sat back to examine his handiwork. There was bright white bandages reaching around Cas’ stomach and practically covered his whole chest, Dean figured he would have to change the bandages about twice a day to keep them fresh.  
Dean took a moment to relax before he went back to working on Cas, he got the man out of his clothes and ignored the shameful jerk of his cock when he saw Cas fully naked on his bed and went right to trying to clean him with a warm wet cloth and getting the dirt and sweat out of his skin. Dean then turned to his closet to grab some warm pajamas that Dean has and gets them onto Cas with minimal damage. When Dean feels satisfied with himself he then puts a chair near the head of his bed and tries to force feed the water down Cas’ throat. Kevin walks in holding two plates of spaghetti and meatballs and quietly sets them down on the night stand beside Dean before grabbing a chair in the dining room and grabbing his plate before sitting on the other side of Cas’ bed. Kevin starts eating his food and quietly watches Dean as he tries to get the water down Cas’ throat. Dean just wanted to ignore Kevin because he knew that he would vocalize Dean’s fear although deep in his bones he knew to be true just from looking at Cas.  
“Do you think he is human?” It’s like the boy can read his mind at times. Dean sets the water bottle down and pets Cas’ hair before grabbing his own plate.  
“I think so.” Dean says, a slight quiver in his voice as he looks at Cas’ face, he never knew how desperately he wanted to see the brilliant blue of Cas’ eyes until that very moment. Dean and Kevin sat silently watching Cas and Dean was thankful that Kevin didn't try to make conversation because he really wasn’t in the mood for anything other than taking care of Cas at the moment.  
When both boys had finished their plates of food, Kevin sat up with a grunt and grabbed Dean’s empty plate from his hands, “I’m going to clean up the bunker tonight, you watch over Cas, g’night Dean.”  
“Night Kevin.” Dean said, voice barely above a whisper. By the time Dean himself got up from where he was sitting he had come to the conclusion that if Cas didn’t wake up tomorrow, Dean would take him to the hospital. Either way he just wanted to see his friend for a little big before he had to go back to that god forsaken place that was containing Sammy as well. So, Dean did what he does best, he waited. But, while Dean was waiting he allowed himself the pleasure of crawling into the bed with the unconscious Cas and carefully wrapping his arms and legs around Cas so he wouldn't press on the injury. Just before Dean was about to drift of into sleep he slowly kissed Cas’ cheek and then fell into unconsciousness with him.


	2. Cas and Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, please criticize me if you feel the need

7 AM, it’s practically clockwork now, Dean’s eyes open and he tries to get up just like every other day, except he can’t, why can’t Dean get up? He starts to panic before he remembers the circumstances that he was placed in yesterday, Cas. Dean couldn’t get up because Cas had his legs wrapped around Dean’s waist, his arm gripping Dean’s chest and his face buried in the crook of Dean’s neck, the silent puff of hot air on it making Dean’s pyjamas uncomfortably tight. He tries to wiggle out of Cas’ death grip but all he gets is some mumbling and being squeezed some more. Dean would complain but he was too happy due to the fact that Cas was sleeping now and not just unconscious from the injuries, it means he wouldn’t have to go to the hospital and Cas could tell Dean what was going on with all of the angels.   
“C-Cas?” Dean croaks, it’s too early in the morning for this shit.   
“Mm” Cas says, snuggling more into Dean which was earlier thought to be impossible with how close they were already, “Dean don’t stop.”   
What?   
All too late did Dean realize that Cas wasn’t snuggling in close to Dean for comfort but was grinding up against Dean’s side. His face turns beat red and Dean is so shocked that he just stays still and takes Cas rubbing against him in a frantic-like behaviour. Dean can feel his erection growing uncomfortably in his pyjama pants and has to do something about it or he’ll burst, so he does the only thing logical in his sexed up brain at the moment. Dean grabbed Cas’ head and kisses Cas for all he was worth, his tongue slipping in and exploring every inch of Cas’ mouth. When Dean opened his eyes while letting his tongue glide along Cas’ teeth, he could see that Cas was definitely awake. His eyes were wide like an owls and his jaw went slack, for a second Dean was worried that Cas would pull away. Instead, Cas shoved his tongue down Dean’s throat with such boldness and fierceness that it knocked Dean down and Cas rolled onto Dean while their bodies pressed together, the only movement being Cas‘ constant grinding of his hard cock into Dean‘s. Dean let out a strangled moan and met Cas’ thrusts with his own.  
Dean had missed Cas more than he could let on and it came out in the frantic way that tongues clashed and spit was dripping from both of their mouths, it would be gross if it weren’t so hot. Dean never realized how much he needed to do this until he was actually doing it, he felt like a hole that he didn’t even know was there was being filled and Dean couldn’t have been happier in these current situations.   
“C-Cas I missed you so god damn much I-ah!” Just then Cas shoved his hand down Dean’s pants and gripped his achingly hard and leaking cock and started jerking it off, Dean grinded up to meet Cas’ thrusts when,  
“Hey Dean is Cas awa-Oh God, Oh my God I-I’m so sorry, I’ll just go”   
Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.   
As fast as Kevin appeared in the room he was gone and Dean looked between his and Cas’ bodies pressed together and Cas’ hand obviously down Dean’s pants and down at their pyjamas slipping from their hips from the hard grinding to the door that Kevin had left from. Cas just giggled, like a full on giggle too. Dean snapped his head towards Cas’, it was both the most confusing and adorable thing he has ever heard. Dean sighed because obviously even when he was about to have hot gay sex with Cas he would be interrupted by the only other person living in this massive ass bunker. The nerd was going to pay for cock blocking Dean. Dean looked back down at Cas and really looked at him for the first time that morning.  
Cas’ eyes were a deep beautiful blue darkened and blown wide with lust, like the sky before a major storm hit, his lips were wet and parted with soft pants coming from his beautifully fuckable mouth. Dean really needed to get a blow job from him one day, his lips, although slightly chapped, would fit perfectly stretched wide around Dean’s cock.   
But sadly that was for another time as it was close to the time where Dean would go to the hospital to see Sam.   
“Cas we should probably get up, it’s time to visit Sam and if we continue I probably won’t be able to stop,” Dean said, placing his hands on Cas’ chest and lightly pushing on it, slightly squeezing at the hard muscle under the thin shirt “,besides we can finish it tonight, I’ll kick Kevin out for the night and we can have a proper date- um if that’s okay with you I-I mean.” Dean said, suddenly incredibly flustered.   
“That would be lovely Dean.” Cas said in a voice that was deeper than normal, Dean had half a mind to take him right now if it weren’t for his schedule. Cas then rolled over, laying beside Dean, both said nothing for what felt like several minutes.   
Then Dean did something that he can never admit to doing in his life, he reached for Cas’ hand and held it in his own, both of them intertwining their fingers together. Dean sighed peacefully and a lazy grin spread across his face. He really had missed Cas, more than Dean could ever admit, he would probably follow around the probably former angel like a lost puppy until they either had sex or Cas yelled at him. Dean glanced over at his clock and saw that it was already 9:30, Dean was late and so he, sadly, had to ruin the incredibly cute and peaceful moment.   
So, like all things that beautiful and blissful moment had to come to an end so Dean let go of Cas’ hand. He got up from bed and because he was still half hard, started stripping in front of Cas to get out of his slightly damp pyjamas for today’s activities as well as give Cas a little show. Dean slowly raised his shirt over his head, swaying his hips to an imaginary beat and when the shirt was thrown across the room, he saw that Cas was having the hardest imaginary sex with Dean in his life with the way he was looking at Dean like he would jump the boy any second, and Dean didn’t even have his pants off yet. When Dean did strip out of his pants, he wiggled his hips trying really hard to be seductive but just looked sad because the belt wouldn’t let him get very far. Cas just giggled, not offering any help because he was rather enjoying the show. Dean finally successfully got his pyjama pants off and apparently he didn’t feel the need to wear underwear to bed so there he was, half hard, and stark naked in front of Cas. If it weren’t for the fact that they had to go to see Sam, Cas would jump on that dick faster than he could say Dean fuck me. Cas made a whining sound as Dean turned away to put on his boxers and jeans, he missed the bare canvas of Dean’s perfectly sculpted ass. Oh well, all in good time I guess.   
Dean tried really hard not to smirk when he heard Cas whine behind him as he went to grab for his clothes. He couldn’t wait to make Cas a nice home cooked meal, they could cuddle up on the sofa and watch a movie then have really rough sex in Dean’s bed, it would be a perfect night. Dean looked back at Cas and noticed that the boy wouldn’t have any clothes to wear, he wasn’t going back into that dirty old trench coat until it had a good wash so Dean went to his closet and looked through the various amounts of band t shirts and jeans he had. Eventually he picked out some tight black jeans and a Metallica t shirt along with some plaid boxers and threw them at Cas, telling him to wear the clothes. Cas looked at the clothes, shrugged and started stripping himself, Dean’s mouth went dry when he saw Cas slowly pull Dean’s pyjama t shirt over his head, every inch of skin that was exposed like a gift sent from Heaven- literally. Dean had half a mind just to skip seeing Sam to finish what they started but as soon as the thought came across his mind, Dean knew he could never be a day without seeing Sammy, unconscious or not. Cas’ bandages were still there and you could see blood under aw few of the wraps so Dean knew that he would have to change the bandages when they got to the kitchen as to not infect the wound, but as of now Dean was going to just watch Cas’ perfect body. Cas threw the t shirt on and made away with his pants, Dean paying attention to every detail on the beautiful map that was Cas’ now permanent body. But sadly, Cas put on the jeans as quickly as he took off the pyjama bottoms and so when he was fully dressed, Dean made a grab for Cas’ hand and pulled him out of the room and towards the dining room for some breakfast.   
“I think you’re going to like it hear.” Dean said with a small smile.  
Yeah, Cas thought. He was going to like it here.


End file.
